


부러움에 대하여

by ImSijik



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSijik/pseuds/ImSijik





	부러움에 대하여

“난 지금껏 누구도 부러워 한 적이 없어요.” 마치 선언이라도 하듯 피오나가 말했다.

“어차피 내 것도 아닌 걸 부러워 해봤자 무슨 소용이에요. 그저 시간낭비지. 차라리 얻기 위해 싸우는 편이 나아요.”

“피오나는 ‘부러움’이라는 감정을 부끄러워 하는군요.” 찻잔에 우유를 부으며 필립이 말했다.

“하지만 욕망하는 걸 순순히 인정하고 부러워 해야 싸울 힘도 나지 않나요?”

“전혀요.” 피오나가 단호하게 말했다. “부러워만 하면 싸울 생각조차 못하게 돼요. 그냥 부러워 하고 상상하는 것만으로도 만족스러우니까. 그리고 필립, 내가 단 한 번이라도 내 욕망을 감춘 적이 있던가요?”

“적어도 내가 본 바로는 없었죠. 적어도.”

“필립은요? 필립은 누군가 부러워한 적 있어요?”

“네.”

“누구요?”

“테레사요.”

“테레사 때문에 정치를 포기한 걸 후회해요?”

“아뇨, 단 한 번도 후회한 적 없어요.”

“그럼, 테레사의 어떤 점을 부러워 하는데요?”

“글쎄요. 나도 잘 모르겠어요. 그냥, 처음 본 순간부터 테레사가 부러웠어요. 아마 그래서 테레사를 사랑하게된 건지도 몰라요. 부러운데 뭐가 부러운지 모르니까, 내가 부러워 하는 사람 곁에 영원히 있고 싶다는 생각을 했던 것 같아요. 물론 지금은 아니지만. 그땐 나도 너무 어렸고, 내 감정을 잘 몰라서 그렇게 생각했을 수도 있고.”

“언제부터, 더 이상 부러워하지 않게 됐어요?”

“어, 이거 얘기하기가 애매한데. 음, 그냥-”

“그냥?”

“그냥, 어느 날 그냥 그렇게 됐어요. 테레사가 날 사랑한다고 말한 날부터.”

“하-”

“그래서 내가 말하기 애매하다고 그랬잖아요.”

필립이 부끄러워 한다는 걸 알면서도 피오나는 시선을 거두지 않았다. 필립은 고개를 숙였다. 피오나와 눈을 마주치면 분명 저를 신나게 놀려댈 거라고 생각했기 때문이다. 하지만 피오나는 그저 필립을 빤히 볼 뿐, 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

“피오나?”

평소와는 다른 피오나의 반응에 필립은 고개를 들어 피오나와 눈을 맞췄다. 그러자 피오나가 출입문 쪽으로 시선을 돌렸다. 아주 조금 열린 문 틈 사이로 래리가 느릿하게 들어왔다. 래리는 창틀로 뛰어오르더니 마치 스위치가 꺼진 듯 갑자기 낮잠을 자기 시작했다.

“부럽네요.” 래리를 보며 피오나가 말했다. “정말 부러워요.”


End file.
